Pięcset Milionow Dzwoneczkow
by Mierzeja
Summary: Czy misja na B-612 zakończy się sukcesem?


**Autor:** Miss Search  
 **Tytuł:** Pięćset milionów dzwoneczków  
 **Fandom:** Firefly  
 **Postacie/pairingi:** Malcolm Reynolds i załoga "Serenity", OC  
 **Spojlery:** brak  
 **Ilość słów:** ~7 tysięcy  
Dziękuję mojej becie Andromedzie Mirtle za wkład, zaangażowanie i liczne poprawki oraz bohaterskie próby opanowania moich za długich zdań.

Tekst powstał na akcję "Na tropie miłości" (Forum Miriel), a moje wskazówki były następujące:  
1\. Dzień Świstaka  
2\. teledysk Britney Spears "Oops, I did it again"  
3\. obrazek z Małym Księciem.

 **PIĘĆSET MILIONÓW DZWONECZKÓW**

Malcolm otworzył oczy. Był zmęczony, ale postanowił wstać i zobaczyć, czy aby wszystko jest w porządku. Podróż tu zajęła kilka dni, a zlecenie, którego mieli się podjąć, było podobno dobrze płatne. Było również enigmatyczne i napisane językiem nieprzystającym, przynajmniej jego zdaniem, do potencjalnych wymagań oraz odbiorców. Kto normalny poszukuje „Uczciwych, kreatywnych ludzi pracy o nieposzlakowanej opinii do zadania wymagającego zaangażowania i poświęcenia"? Przekonał go dopisek poniżej: „Jednorazowa misja. Płatność w gotówce". Statek potrzebował napraw. Kaylee robiła, co się dało, ale regenerowane podzespoły nie miały pełnej sprawności, a „Serenity" nie robiła się młodsza. Trzeba było o nią dbać bardziej niż o nową jednostkę, a każda śrubka kosztowała krocie.  
Wspiął się pospiesznie na korytarz, przeszedł nim, starannie omijając kuchnię, i po chwili spoglądał już na szybko zbliżającą się B-612. Stacja usytuowana na naturalnym satelicie Anturii wyglądała jak stalowy nowotwór, który pożarł już większość swojego skalistego nosiciela. Doki i pomosty przypominały z oddali szpice i kratery.  
\- Co pan tu robi, kapitanie? – Wash zerknął przez ramię. Nie spodziewał się Malcolma na mostku, szczególnie że ten kilka godzin wcześniej skończył swoją wachtę.  
\- Patrzę – burknął. Nie zamierzał się komukolwiek tłumaczyć. Od kilku dni nie sypiał najlepiej – dobrze, jeśli udało mu się złapać chociaż dwudziestominutową drzemkę – a dziś postanowił zrezygnować również ze śniadania, by przypadkiem nie spotkać doktora. Czujne medyczne oko mogłoby się przypadkiem aktywować i wówczas spędziłby pół dnia, tłumacząc wszystkim wokół, że jednak nic mu nie jest i nie potrzebuje witaminowego zastrzyku na wzmocnienie.  
\- Siadamy za dwadzieścia minut. Dostaliśmy pozwolenie na lądowisko numer 2 – zameldował Wash. Postanowił zignorować najwyraźniej paskudny humor szefa i skupić się na skonfigurowaniu maszyny do lądowania.  
\- Wywołaj ich i poproś o dok 9. Kaylee zamierza wymienić osłonę przednią, a do tego potrzebujemy trochę miejsca.  
\- Już się robi, kapitanie. – Wash wcisnął klawisz przy ekranie komunikacyjnym i odchrząknąwszy, powiedział. – B-612 kontrola lotów, tu firefly „Serenity", prosimy o zmianę lądowiska na dok 9.  
\- Dok 9 zajęty – powiadomiła po chwili wystrojona panienka po drugiej stronie. – Ale siódemka jest wolna. Kierujcie się na północ, wzdłuż osłon, a potem na lewo. To duży obiekt i nie powinniście mieć problemów z przyziemieniem. Powodzenia i bez odbioru.  
Wash wylądował łagodnie i choć nie musiał się popisywać, to Malcolm obserwujący lotnicze wyczyny sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że zazdrości mu tej konkretnej umiejętności. Kapitan niepotrafiący pilotować nie był tak rzadko spotykanym zjawiskiem, jak mogłoby się wydawać, lecz z każdym kolejnym rejsem Reynolds dochodził do wniosku, że powinien poświęcić trochę czasu, by w krytycznej sytuacji móc usiąść za sterami i nie zastanawiać się, jak włączyć odwrócony ciąg czy choćby oderwać „Serenity" od gruntu.  
\- Dobra robota – rzucił, schodząc z mostka. Pośpiesznie przeszedł do ładowni, gdzie Jayne i Zoe szykowali się do wyjścia. – Zmiana planów – oznajmił. – Idę z tobą.  
Pierwsza oficer zerknęła na niego przelotnie, dopinając paski oporządzenia. Jayne stojący już przy drzwiach ładowni i od czasu do czasu sprawdzający ułożenie co bardziej śmiercionośnej broni ukrytej pod płaszczem popatrzył na kapitana i zapytał:  
-Mam zostać czy iść z wami?  
\- To tylko spotkanie ze zleceniodawcą. Raczej nie będzie potrzebne nam wsparcie, ale bądź gotowy na wszelki wypadek. – Mal dodał to, widząc, że Jayne zaczął wyciągać z licznych kieszeni drobniejsze elementy uzbrojenia. Na blacie pod ścianą wylądował komplet noży i, jeśli Malcolm dobrze widział, trzy granaty.  
\- Mogłem się wyspać, a nie zrywać tak wcześnie, skoro znowu zostaję na pokładzie… – mamrotał Cobb pod nosem.  
\- Lubię nocą słuchać gwiazd. Są jak pięćset milionów dzwoneczków.  
Wszyscy podnieśli głowy. Na podeście stała River i wpatrywała się przenikliwie w Malcolma.  
\- Jakby na mnie tak patrzyła, miałbym dreszcze. – Jayne odłożył na stolik strzelbę i zajął się jej czyszczeniem.  
\- Jayne! – syknęła Zoe.  
\- Mówię to, co myślę. Już nawet tego mi nie wolno? Gniję na tym pokładzie szósty tydzień i trzeci raz zmieniają się plany. Za każdym razem to ja zostaję pilnować statku.  
\- Skończmy z tym. – Mal miał wrażenie, że coś pulsuje mu ostrzegawczo pod czaszką. – Zapamiętam twoje uwagi i uwzględnię przy najbliższym dłuższym postoju, a teraz niech ktoś otworzy w końcu te cholerne drzwi. Im szybciej wyjdziemy, tym szybciej wrócimy, wyruszymy na misję, zrealizujemy ją i dostaniemy pieniążki.  
Zoe nacisnęła przycisk i wrota ładowni otworzyły się z sykiem. Oczom załogi „Serenity" ukazał się dok numer 7 w całej okazałości oraz stojący na rampie rozładunkowej jegomość o aparycji szczura. Nie robił pozytywnego pierwszego wrażenia. Dało się go opisać właściwie jednym słowem – śliski. Prawdopodobnie był młodszym pomagierem albo prawnikiem, bo na zleceniodawcę raczej nie wyglądał.  
-Witam na B-612, panie Raynolds. – Ruszył po trapie z wyciągniętą przyjaźnie prawicą, nim Malcolm zdążył choćby drgnąć. Zaowocowało to nieco niezręcznym powitaniem. – Georg Lee, młodszy analityk Western&Company. Miło, że zdecydował się pan nam pomóc. Proszę za mną, Mister Fin oczekuje państwa.  
Lee prowadził ich plątaniną korytarzy i śluz – najpierw portu, a potem wnętrza stacji. Najwyraźniej poczuwał się do zapewnienia towarzyskiej pogawędki, więc gdy pytania o lot i warunki podróży zostały wyczerpane, a Macolm i Zoe wykazywali zerową chęć do prowadzenia rozmowy, postanowił wprowadzić zleceniobiorców w ogólny zarys misji.  
\- Anturia nie jest i nigdy nie była przeznaczona do kolonizacji. W atmosferze osiem procent tlenu, więc nie sprowadzono też stałych osadników, ale Sojusz zbudował tu kilka lat temu trzy stacje badawcze i kopalnię terbu. Zapraszam do środka. – Otworzył drzwi jednej z dwóch miejscowych tawern. Reynolds znał to miejsce. Nie cieszyło się przesadnie dobrą reputacją, ale serwowano tu uczciwe piwo i znośne żarcie. Georg zamknął drzwi, wymienił uścisk dłoni z barmanem i kontynuował, niezrażony coraz bardziej niezadowoloną miną kapitana. – Kosztowało to krocie, bo każdy z kompleksów trzeba było przykryć osobną kopułą, postawić skrzydło mieszkalne i zadbać o sztuczną atmosferę, ale podobno opłaca się ściągać tu górników i naukowców nawet z sąsiednich układów. B-612 to tylko stacja przesiadkowa i słyszy się tutaj, co ludzie mówią. Na początku wydawało się, że to bajania oszalałych z samotności facetów, ale opowieść powtarzała się, aż dotarła do odpowiednich uszu i Mister Fin tu przybył. – Georg zaprezentował podstarzałego olbrzyma. Mężczyzna siedział w kącie sali, paląc wyjątkowo smrodliwe cygaro. Jeśli organizowano by wybory Największego Szaleńca Uniwersum, to Mister Fin miałby szanse na ścisły finał. Długie do pasa dredy, szarawa skóra pokryta dziwnie wijącymi się tatuażami, jedno białko oka zabarwione na fioletowo i splątana broda z wplecionymi koralikami kontrastowały z wyjątkowo dobrze skrojonym dwurzędowym, szarym garniturem w popielate prążki. Pasował do speluny, jaką była Tawerna Gronostaja, jak pięść do nosa.  
\- Mister Fin zamierza zbadać, czy w opowieściach jest choć trochę prawdy – kontynuował Georg, nie zauważając najwyraźniej, że Reynolds negatywnie ocenił wizerunek potencjalnego zleceniodawcy i w tej chwili zastanawia się, czy przylatywanie tu miało jakikolwiek sens. – Robi to, bo wierzy w sprawiedliwość, uczciwość i wolną prasę. Sam jest właścicielem kilkunastu serwisów informacyjnych w tym układzie.  
\- Mister Fin potrzebuje chyba kogoś innego – przerwał mu Malcolm. Zerknął jeszcze raz na olbrzyma, który zdawał się go nie zauważać, mimo że stali kilka kroków od siebie. – Nie badamy legend. Nie jesteśmy dziennikarzami. Nie prowadzimy akcji poszukiwawczych, szczególnie gdy chodzi o przedsięwzięcia służące realizacji szczytnych celów. Interesują nas tylko i wyłącznie pieniądze. Jeśli Mister Fin nie przedstawi warunków umowy i wynagrodzenia, to po prosu odlecimy. Nie będziemy marnować czasu.  
\- Kapitanie… – szepnęła Zoe.  
\- Zapewniam was, że nie będziecie zawiedzeni. – Wydawca w końcu spojrzał na Reynoldsa. – Podejrzewam, że jest tam złoto. Pokaż im umowę i przedstaw przedmiot zamówienia. Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, to chciałbym, żebyście ruszyli jeszcze dziś.

\- Powinna wytrzymać jeszcze trochę. – Kaylee przyglądała się starej osłonie. Miała ją odkręcić i zająć się montażem nowej, ale właśnie w tej chwili wrócił kapitan.  
\- Damy radę polecieć z nią na Anturię i wrócić tutaj, prawda?  
\- Teoretycznie tak… Chyba że dostaniemy się pod ostrzał.  
\- Zoe, czy na Anturii jest jakaś baza wojskowa?  
\- Nie, kapitanie, ale nie rozumiem tego pośpiechu. Wymiana osłony to tylko kilka godzin. Umowa pozwala nam zacząć jutro, a premia nie jest warta ryzyka. Osłona może pęknąć sama z siebie. Jest w fatalnym stanie…  
\- Chcę zrealizować zadanie jak najszybciej. Szanowny Mister Fin w ogóle mi się nie podoba. Wash!  
\- Tak, Mal?  
\- Przygotuj statek do startu i znajdź doktora. Kaylee, dokręć mocniej osłonę. Jayne, Zoe za dziesięć minut spotykamy się w kantynie.  
\- Pośpiech jest wskazany przy łapaniu pcheł, Mal – zauważyła Zoe, gdy Reynolds rozkładał na blacie dostarczone przez Mister Fina plany Stacji Badawczej numer 2 „Ginewra". Była jedynym obiektem na półkuli północnej. Kompleks na mapie wyglądał niepozornie – przynajmniej do momentu zobaczenia skali. Wówczas okazywało się, że zlokalizowano tam hangary, mogące pomieścić kilkanaście statków przynajmniej dziesięciokrotnie większych niż firefly, magazyny naziemnie i podziemne, blokhauz na ponad stu mieszkańców i laboratoria jakby na uboczu.  
\- Wylądujemy tu. – Wskazał płaskowyż nazwany na mapie „Słonecznym Marsem". – Zoe, jak mam się nie spieszyć? Płacę nieregularnie i koszmarnie mało. Nie bierzemy dochodowych zleceń, sama wiesz z jakiego powodu. Fin zapłaci, ale wolałbym siedzieć w pokoju pełnym węży, niż spotkać się z nim ponownie. Widziałaś jego sygnet?  
\- Możemy zrezygnować i przyznam, że nie zwróciłam uwagi na biżuterię.  
\- Staniemy się niewiarygodni, a kara umowna nas pogrąży.  
\- Od kiedy podpisujmy umowy? – Jayne wszedł, przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł na nim, odchylając się nonszalancko.  
\- Od momentu, kiedy jesteśmy zdesperowani. Czyli mniej więcej od dwóch miesięcy. – Reynolds oparł się o blat. – Jakbyś nie zauważył, to pieniądze nie rosną na drzewach, a paliwo nie jest darmowe. – Zaklął szpetnie w języku galaktycznym.  
\- Dobra, nic nie mówiłem.  
\- I bardzo dobrze. – Zoe chyba również zaczęło udzielać się zdenerwowanie przełożonego. – Lecimy tam, zabieramy, co jest do zabrania, i przekazujemy to Mister Finowi albo jego oślizgłemu pomagierowi. Mamy kasę i spokój. Mal, powiedz mi, dlaczego mam wrażenie, że ta misja nie będzie taka prosta, jak się wydaje?  
\- Nikt normalny nie zamieszcza takich durnych ogłoszeń – wypalił Jayne.  
\- Trafiłeś w punkt, stary. – Do kantyny dotarł Wash. – Melduję pełną gotowość. Możemy startować w każdej chwili.  
\- Na rozpoznanie idę ja, Zoe i Jayne. Jeśli okaże się, że to pułapka, o czym zapewne któreś z was już pomyślało, to i tak będziemy mieli przerąbane.  
\- Mal, zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. – Zoe pochyliła się nad planami. – Kto ukrywa złoto na trzecim piętrze w laboratorium?  
\- Też jestem ciekaw, a teraz startujmy. Ze szczegółami zapoznam was na miejscu  
Prawdopodobnie zrobiłby tak, gdyby nie ogień z dwóch dział przeciwlotniczych, pod który dostali się na pułapie około kilometra nad powierzchnią Anturii. Uszkodzona maszyna runęła w dół, natychmiast wchodząc w korkociąg, i roztrzaskała się kilka kilometrów od „Ginewry".

Malcolm otworzył oczy. Był zmęczony i nieco zdezorientowany. Oddychał ciężko, starając się uspokoić po koszmarze, który mu się przyśnił. Postanowił wstać i zobaczyć, czy aby wszystko jest w porządku. B-612 powinna być już blisko, a tam zamierzał poznać osobiście autora ogłoszenia krążącego ostatnio po niemal wszystkich zakresach częstotliwości. „Uczciwych, kreatywnych ludzi pracy o nieposzlakowanej opinii do zadania wymagającego zaangażowania i poświęcenia". Nie czuł się szczególnie uczciwy, ale dopisek: „Jednorazowa misja. Płatność w gotówce" przekonał go.  
Wspiął się pospiesznie na korytarz, przeszedł nim, omijając kuchnię i po chwili spoglądał już przez okno mostka na szybko zbliżającą się B-612. Stacja wyglądała dokładnie tak jak poprzednio. Zaczął zastanawiać się, kiedy był tu ostatnio, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.  
\- Co pan tu robi, kapitanie? – zapytał Wash.  
\- Patrzę – burknął. Chyba odbył już tę rozmowę. Po chwili skonstatował, że miało to miejsce we śnie.  
\- Siadamy za dwadzieścia minut. Dostaliśmy pozwolenie na lądowisko numer 2 – zameldował Wash. Zerkał z niepokojem na raz po raz pocierającego skronie kapitana.  
Reynolds odetchnął i po chwili powiedział:  
\- Wywołaj ich i poproś o dok 9. Kaylee ma wymienić osłonę przednią, potrzebujemy więcej miejsca niż zwykle.  
\- Już się robi, kapitanie. – Wash wcisnął klawisz przy ekranie komunikacyjnym i powiedział: – B-612 kontrola lotów, tu firefly „Serenity", prosimy o zmianę lądowiska na dok 9.  
\- Dok 9 zajęty – powiadomiła po chwili rudowłosa panienka po drugiej stronie. Dokładnie ta sama, co we śnie Malcolma. – Ale siódemka jest wolna. Kierujcie się na północ, wzdłuż osłon, a potem na lewo. To duży obiekt i nie powinniście mieć problemów z przyziemieniem. Powodzenia i bez odbioru.  
Wash wylądował jak zwykle łagodnie. Malcolm na zmianę rozprostowywał i zginał palce, starając się uchwycić jakąś różnicę między obecnym a wyśnionym przyziemieniem, ale nic nie zauważył.  
\- Dobra robota – rzucił, schodząc z mostka. Pośpiesznie przeszedł do ładowni, gdzie Jayne i Zoe szykowali się do wyjścia. – Zmiana planów – oznajmił. – Idę z wami.  
Pierwsza oficer tylko na niego zerknęła. Jayne mruknął coś, co brzmiało jak „ok", nie przerywając sprawdzania stanu swojego arsenału.  
\- Lubię nocą słuchać gwiazd. Są jak pięćset milionów dzwoneczków.  
Wszyscy podnieśli głowy. Na podeście stała River i wpatrywała się przenikliwie w Malcolma.  
\- Jakby na mnie tak patrzyła, miałbym dreszcze. – Cobb przerzucił przez ramię pasek strzelby.  
\- Jayne! – syknęła Zoe.  
\- Mówię to, co myślę.  
\- A nie zawsze powinieneś. – Pierwsza oficer nie mogła się najwyraźniej powstrzymać.  
\- Skończmy z tym. – Malcolm zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że powoli acz systematycznie odkleja się od rzeczywistości, popadając w odmęty szaleństwa.  
Zoe nacisnęła przycisk i wrota ładowni otworzyły się z sykiem. Dokładnie takim samym sykiem, a oczom załogi „Serenity" ukazał się dok numer 7 oraz stojący na rampie rozładunkowej dokładnie ten sam jegomość o aparycji szczura.  
\- Witam na B-612, panie Reynolds. – Ruszył po trapie z wyciągniętą przyjaźnie prawicą, ale Malcolm zignorował go. Zaczął prowadzić swoją załogę wprost do Tawerny Gronostaja, a niewysoki pomagier musiał za nimi podbiegać, by dotrzymać im kroku.  
\- Georg Lee, młodszy analityk Western&Company. Miło, że zdecydował się pan nam pomóc.  
\- Zobaczymy, czy będzie ci tak samo miło później – mruknął Jayne.  
\- Pozwolą państwo, że nakreślę arenę działań – kontynuował Lee, niezrażony chłodnym przyjęciem. – Anturia nie jest i nigdy nie była przeznaczona do kolonizacji. W atmosferze osiem procent tlenu, więc nie sprowadzano tu stałych osadników, ale Sojusz zbudował trzy stacje badawcze i kopalnię terbu. B-612 to tylko stacja przesiadkowa i słyszy się tutaj, co ludzie mówią. Na początku wydawało się, że to bajania samotnych facetów, ale opowieść powtarzała się, aż dotarła do odpowiednich uszu i Mister Fin tu przybył. – Georg zaprezentował rosłego mężczyznę w szarym garniturze w popielate prążki. – Mister Fin zamierza zbadać, czy w opowieściach jest choć trochę prawdy.  
\- Mister Fin potrzebuje chyba kogoś innego – przerwał mu Malcolm. Zerknął jeszcze raz na olbrzyma. Z wizerunkiem ze snu zgadzał się każdy szczegół skomplikowanych tatuaży. – Lee, pewnie chcesz mi powiedzieć, ze twój szef robi to, bo wierzy w sprawiedliwość, ale nie oszukujmy się. Nie jesteśmy dziennikarzami, ale nie jesteśmy też tępymi osiłkami. Nam wszystkim w ostatecznym rozrachunku chodzi o pieniądze. Wiemy, że jest tam złoto.  
\- Kapitanie… – szepnęła Zoe, zaniepokojona nie na żarty zachowaniem Malcolma.  
\- Tak, to prawda. – Wydawca w końcu spojrzał na Reynoldsa. – A przynajmniej tak mówią ludzie.  
\- Tylko złoto? – drążył Malcolm, postanawiając zawierzyć sennej marze. – To po co im działko przeciwlotnicze?  
Tym pytaniem zasłużył sobie na pełną uwagę Mister Fina. Wydawca zaciągnął się cygarem i powiedział:  
\- Więc znacie ryzyko. Jeśli jesteście zdecydowani, to Lee przedstawi wam umowę oraz wszystkie niezbędne informacje. Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, to chciałbym, żebyście zaczęli jeszcze dziś.  
\- Tylko jeśli ktoś zamontuje nam nową osłonę – rzucił zaczepnie.  
\- Moi ludzie zajmą się tym niezwłocznie.

\- Kaylee, odkręcaj ten złom, za chwilę dostaniesz pomocników. – W Malcolma wstąpiły nowe siły. Wrażenie déjà vu ustąpiło niemal zupełnie. – Zoe, Jayne, Wash!  
\- Tak, kapitanie?  
\- Gdy tylko wymienią nam osłonę, lecimy na Anturię. Za dziesięć minut spotykamy się w kantynie. Niech ktoś znajdzie doktora. Nie wiem, co ukrywa przed nami zleceniodawca, ale nie jest do końca szczery, a akcja wydaje się niepozbawiona ryzyka. Wolałbym mieć medyka w pogotowiu.  
\- Pośpiech jest wskazany przy łapaniu pcheł, Mal. Nie musimy się aż tak śpieszyć – zauważyła Zoe, gdy Reynolds rozkładał na blacie plany Stacji Badawczej numer 2 „Ginewra". Znał je, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Na mapie był również płaskowyż, który we śnie wybrał na miejsce lądowania.  
\- Usiądziemy tu. – Wskazał niewielką grupę skał na wschód od „Słonecznego Marsa". – Zoe, zróbmy to, nie dyskutując, czy warto i czy możemy się wycofać, bo doskonale wiesz, że nie. Podpisałem umowę. Jeśli będę musiał, to pójdę tam sam.  
\- Możemy zrezygnować.  
\- Staniemy się niewiarygodni, nie wspominając nawet o karze umownej.  
\- Od kiedy podpisujmy umowy? – spytał Jayne, stając w drzwiach.  
\- Od niedawna. – Reynolds oparł się o blat. – Błyszczące monety nie rosną na drzewach. – Zaklął szpetnie w języku galaktycznym  
\- Dobra, nic nie mówiłem.  
– Melduję pełną gotowość. Możemy startować w każdej chwili. Statek skonfigurowany, czekamy tylko na montaż osłony – zameldował Wash.  
\- Na rozpoznanie idę ja, Zoe i Jayne. Jeśli okaże się, że to pułapka, to reszta ma odlecieć, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
Pilot zbladł, zerknął na żonę i chciał coś najwyraźniej powiedzieć, ale Zoe pokręciła głową.  
\- A teraz proszę was, żebyśmy dokładnie obejrzeli to, co dał nam Mister Fin. Mamy na to przynajmniej dwie godziny.  
\- Mal, zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. – Zoe pochyliła się nad planami. – Kto ukrywa złoto na trzecim piętrze w laboratorium?  
\- Zadaj sobie inne pytanie – poradził. – Co jest złotem na trzecim piętrze w laboratorium?

Po czterech godzinach Wash wywołał kontrolę lotów B-612 i bez przeszkód ruszyli ku Anturii. Ominąwszy zagrożony ostrzałem obszar, wylądowali poza zasięgiem przeciwlotniczego działka. We troje założyli kombinezony, wsiedli do łazika i odjechali wąwozem ku „Ginewrze".  
Początkowo wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Niestety w miejscu uznanym przez nich za dogodny punkt obserwacyjny usytuowana była niezaznaczoną na mapach strażnica. Pozostawili łazik w kolczastych zaroślach, a sami podkradli się do budynku.  
Od ochronnej kopuły stacji dzieliło ich jeszcze półtora kilometra prawie otwartej przestrzeni i strażnica u wylotu wąwozu.  
\- Potrzebna nam karta dostępu. – Reynolds wychylił się nieco, by zobaczyć, co robi strażnik. Znudzony mundurowy kiwał się na krześle i był doskonale widoczny przez okno. Zastosowali najprostszą metodę wywabienia go z budynku – kilka kamyków uderzyło o szybę. Ochroniarz wstał, widać było, jak siłował się z kombinezonem, wyszedł na zewnątrz i zaczął czujnie się rozglądać, mierząc do najbliższych skał z miotacza. Jayne chciał go obezwładnić, powalając z zaskoczenia. Mężczyzna upadł, uderzając hełmem o ziemię, i szarpał się jeszcze przez chwilę, oszołomiony.  
\- Mam – oznajmił Cobb, triumfalnie ściskając w ręku kartę, ale zaraz potem padł na twarz. Nie przewidzieli, że tak mała strażnica może skrywać drugiego ochroniarza, który na dodatek okaże się służbistą. Zawył alarm, w drzwiach stanęła postać w kombinezonie i bez wahania nacisnęła spust trzy razy. O ile można by przeżyć z trzema dziurami w kombinezonie, to trzy dziury w klatce piersiowej stanowiły już większy problem. Jayne upadł, dławiąc się momentalnie własną krwią. Zoe zastrzeliła ochroniarza, ale teraz akcja była już definitywnie skazana na porażkę. Dodatkowo na przedpolu otworzyła się dotychczas doskonale zamaskowana wyrzutnia rakiet i dwa pociski dużego kalibru wzbiły się powietrze. Jeden z nich leciał wprost na zaatakowaną strażnicę, co było całkiem logiczne. Zanim jednak obraz zniknął w rozbłysku, Reynolds zobaczył, że drugi z pocisków podąża w kierunku odlatującej „Serenity". Zarówno statek, jak i jego kapitan nie mieli szans.

Malcolm otworzył oczy. Siedział w fotelu w swoje kabinie i starał się oddychać, by uspokoić galopujące serce. Wstał po dłuższej chwili i po drabince wspiął się na korytarz. Powtarzał sobie w myślach, że to był tylko sen, ale gdy dotarł na mostek, przez okno widać już było B-612. Zaklął w galaktycznym. To nie mogło się dziać.  
\- Co pan tu robi, kapitanie? – zapytał Wash.  
Malcolm czuł, jak pot ścieka mu po plecach lodowatą strużką.  
\- Patrzę – powiedział w końcu. Déjà vu, lub czymkolwiek było to wrażenie, przyprawiało go o drżenie rąk. Nie wiedział, czy to jego mózg płata mu figle z przemęczenia, czy też naprawdę oszalał.  
\- Siadamy za dwadzieścia minut. Dostaliśmy pozwolenie na lądowisko numer 2 – zameldował Wash. – Mal, wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz strasznie.  
Reynolds odetchnął głęboko. Coś w jego wnętrzu chciało wrzeszczeć. Opanował się jednak.  
\- Wywołaj ich i poproś o dok 7.  
\- Już się robi, kapitanie. – Wash wcisnął klawisz przy ekranie komunikacyjnym. Malcolm zszedł z mostka, nie czekając na potwierdzenie kontroli lotów. Nie chciał zobaczyć rudowłosej dziewczyny, bo nie wiedział, czy nie puszczą mu nerwy. Udał się wprost do ładowni, gdzie Jayne i Zoe szykowali się do opuszczenia pokładu.  
\- Idziemy razem – oznajmił. Nie skomentowali nagłej zmiany planów.  
Po kilkunastu minutach Wash wylądował wprost w doku. Malcolm ponownie nie zauważył żadnej różnicy między wyśnionym a obecnym przyziemieniem.  
Tym razem jej się spodziewał. Podniósł głowę, zanim zaczęła mówić – pozostała dwójka zareagowała dopiero, gdy przebrzmiało pierwsze zadnie.  
\- Lubię nocą słuchać gwiazd. Są jak pięćset milionów dzwoneczków. – River nieznacznie przekręciła głowę, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Jakby na mnie tak się gapiła, to miałbym dreszcze. – Cobb przypiął do pasa rewolwer.  
\- Jayne! – syknęła Zoe.  
\- Mówię to, co myślę.  
\- A nie zawsze powinieneś. – Pierwsza oficer nie mogła się powstrzymać.  
\- Przestańcie zachowywać się jak dzieci. Jakbyśmy nie mieli innych poważnych zmartwień. – Malcolma irytowała już przewidywalność rozmowy podwładnych. – I niech ktoś wreszcie otworzy te drzwi. Nie mam zamiaru sterczeć tu przez cały dzień.  
Zoe nacisnęła przycisk i wrota ładowni odskoczyły się z sykiem. Był to identyczny syk jak poprzednio, a na rampie stał nie kto inny jak szczurowaty Georg Lee.  
\- Witam na B-612, panie Reynolds. – Ruszył po trapie z wyciągniętą prawicą. Malcolm postanowił ponownie go zignorować i poprowadził swoją załogę wprost do Tawerny Gronostaja. Lee podbiegał za nimi nerwowo, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje. Chciał najwyraźniej pomóc, ale wycedzone przez kapitana „Zamknij się albo Jayne cię uciszy na stałe" uchroniło uszy wszystkich przed nieciekawym i kiepskim narracyjnie popisem Georga. Pomagier nie próbował odezwać się ponownie najprawdopodobniej tylko dlatego, że Cobb całą drogę trzymał dłoń na kolbie swojego pistoletu.  
Podeszli bezpośrednio do stolika zajmowanego przez wydawcę i Malcolm usiadł naprzeciw niego. Skonstatował, że zabarwione na fioletowo białko oka jest wyjątkowo szpetnym sposobem upiększania ciała. Déjà vu cały czas trwało, ale Malcolma zaczynała napędzać już wściekłość, obłęd lub oba na raz.  
\- Mister Fin, albo będziemy grali w otwarte karty, albo może pan ponownie zacząć szukać kogoś, kto będzie na tyle tępy, by przystać na przygotowane przez pana w umowie warunki.  
\- Gra pan ostro, kapitanie. – Olbrzym uśmiechnął się. – Jestem ciekaw, co pan wie.  
\- Co jest dla pana złotem, Mister Fin?  
\- Dobrze postawione pytanie, młody człowieku. Wszystko można w ostatecznym rozrachunku zamienić na złoto. Ja lubuję się w informacjach. To takie niegroźne skrzywienie zawodowe. Ale czasem poza informacjami ważny jest również dowód, bo słowa są tak ulotne…  
\- Działka przeciwlotnicze, rakiety naprowadzane termicznie, ścisła ochrona… Pana dowód znajduje się w dobrze strzeżonej placówce badawczej Sojuszu. Mamy go panu dostarczyć czy wystarczy inny rodzaj potwierdzenia, że pańskie „złoto" rzeczywiście istnieje?  
\- Interesuje mnie tylko materialny dowód.  
\- W takim razie koszty wzrastają pięciokrotnie, potrzebujemy nowej osłony przedniej, a moi ludzie dostaną od pana dodatkowo do podziału sześć promili od zysku ze sprzedaży numeru, w którym ujawni pan to odkrycie światu. Ponadto za każdy numer wydany w ciągu miesiąca otrzymają od pana dwa promile od zysku z każdego następnego numeru, jeśli takowy pojawi się na rynku.  
\- Koszy razy trzy i pół, odpowiednio cztery i jeden promil. Osłonę zróbcie sobie sami.  
\- Koszty razy cztery, odpowiednio pięć i dwa, a bez osłony nie lecimy.  
\- Twardy z pana negocjator, kapitanie. Może się to kiedyś na panu zemścić.  
\- Ale jeszcze nie dzisiaj, Mister Fin. Za bardzo panu zależy. Zaangażował się pan, a ja znam ryzyko i wysoko cenię sobie życie moje i mojej załogi.

\- Kaylee, odkręcaj ten złom, za chwilę zamontują nam nową osłonę. Nie wiem, jaki model, ale pewnie jakiś z wyższej półki. – Zoe, Jayne, Wash!  
\- Tak, kapitanie?  
\- Gdy tylko skończą, lecimy na Anturię. Za dziesięć minut spotykamy się w kantynie. Uprzedźcie doktora, że może być potrzebny. Dostaliśmy materiały od Mister Fina, ale są prawdopodobnie niekompletne. Po drodze trzeba będzie improwizować.  
Zaczekał, aż cała załoga się zbierze, i dopiero wtedy zaczął tłumaczyć szczegóły planu.  
\- Wash, wylądujesz tu. – Wskazał niewielką grupę skał na wschód od „Słonecznego Marsa". – Kaylee, musisz zrobić coś, by maksymalnie ochłodzić „Serenity". Nie możecie stanowić łatwego celu dla arsenału „Ginewry". Na rozpoznanie idę ja, Zoe, Jayne i doktor. Jeśli okaże się, że Fin wpuścił nas w kanał, to reszta ma odlecieć, nie oglądając się za siebie. Mówię to szczególnie do ciebie, Wash. Jesteś ostatnią deską ratunku dla pozostających na pokładzie, a ja nie życzę sobie bezsensownej, pseudobohaterskiej i, pozwolisz, że powtórzę, bezsensownej śmierci.  
Pilot zacisnął zęby i skinął głową.  
\- Po pierwsze musimy zdobyć karty dostępu do obiektu. Pożyczymy je ze strażnicy o tutaj. – Wskazał na mapie miejsce, w którym ewidentnie nie było żadnego budynku.  
\- Skąd pewność, że ona tam stoi? – spytał Simon.  
\- Powiedzmy, że podpowiada mi to moja intuicja – rzucił Reynolds z przekąsem. – Doktorze, pan zostanie w strażnicy, żebyście w „Serenity" wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Nie chciałbym podłączać statku do systemu łączności „Ginewry" nawet, gdyby fizycznie istniała taka możliwość. Jeśli okazałoby się, że zginęliśmy albo zostaliśmy pojmani, liczę na rozsądek, który powinien zaprowadzić pana z powrotem na pokład statku. Ale po kolei… Pozostała trójka powinna bez większych problemów wejść do budynku C na trzecie piętro. Odnaleźć pokój 304 i zabrać to, co się w nim przechowuje. Plany sugerują, że pomieszczenie 304 jest tuż przy windach, ale traktowałbym to raczej jako sugestię niż pewnik. Musimy wyjść tą samą drogą, najlepiej unikając wszczęcia alarmu. Można strzelać, ale nie bez sensu. Czy ktoś ma jakieś pytania? Nie? To proszę się przygotować.

Po trzech godzinach Wash wywołał kontrolę lotów B-612 i wystartował ku Anturii. Ominął zagrożony ostrzałem obszar i wylądowali poza zasięgiem przeciwlotniczego działka. Czwórka śmiałków ubranych w kombinezony wsiadła do łazika i odjechała wąwozem ku widocznej w oddali kopule ochronnej Stacji Badawczej numer 2.  
Pierwszego strażnika wywabili tak jak poprzednio – tyle tylko, że kamyki rzucał najpierw Jayne, ukryty tuż przy wejściu, a potem doktor, schowany za sporym głazem w głębi wąwozu. Zoe schwytała strażnika na lasso i wciągnęła za załom, zanim zdezorientowany facet zdążył choćby pisnąć. Unieszkodliwiła go, odłączając na chwilę dopływ tlenu. Drugi ochroniarz i tym razem pokazał klasę. W prawdzie Jayne ogłuszył go pierwszym ciosem, ale okazało się, że mężczyzna uaktywnił procedurę bezpieczeństwa. Gdy zadowoleni z siebie weszli do wartowni, mieli tylko dwie minuty, by zatrzymać odliczanie. Okazało się, że potrzebują do tego prawej ręki nieszczęśnika. Cobb zaproponował najbardziej krwawe i praktyczne rozwiązanie, ale z powodu oporu reszty przydźwigano mężczyznę z zarośli. Doktor został w budynku wraz ze skrępowanymi ochroniarzami, a pozostali przebrali się w znalezione w szafie zapasowe skafandry ochrony.  
\- Mamy tylko dwa identyfikatory. – Malcolm przypiął sobie jeden do piersi, a drugi wręczył Zoe. – Jayne, zostaniesz po wewnętrznej stronie osłony. Liczę, że potrafisz zorganizować trochę zamieszania na wypadek, gdybyśmy musieli ewakuować się w pośpiechu. Jakbyśmy nie wrócili w ciągu dwóch godzin, to wiej. Nikt nie będzie miał do ciebie o to pretensji.  
Przez automatyczną bramkę w osłonie przeszli praktycznie bezproblemowo. Okazało się, że system jest inteligentny, ale nie do końca – komputer liczył punkty nacisku i porównywał je z ilością osób, które przyłożyły identyfikator do czytnika. Po pierwszej nieudanej próbie Zoe i Jayne stanęli po prosu obok siebie, każde na jednej nodze.  
Zostawiwszy towarzysza w najbardziej okazałych krzakach w okolicy, Reynolds i jego pierwszy oficer udali się w kierunku widocznego z daleka budynku ozdobionego literą C. Każde z nich niosło hełm pod pachą, rozmawiali niezobowiązująco, rozglądając się czujnie. Większość napotkanych osób nie zwracała na nich uwagi, ale nie mogli się dziwić – rozmiary kompleksu sugerowały, że może tu pracować kilka tysięcy osób, a nie setka, jak donosił raporty Fina. Prawdopodobnie większość mieszkała pod ziemią, a pracowała na powierzchni. Im bliżej byli bloku C, tym więcej ludzi spotykali. Wejście do budynku nie wymagało nawet okazania identyfikatora – drzwi rozsunęły się, gdy tylko do nich podeszli. Przemierzyli lobby i wsiedli do windy. Zoe nacisnęła przycisk z numerem 3. Winda ruszyła i po chwili zatrzymała się, ale ku ich zaskoczeniu drzwi się nie otwierały.  
\- Zidentyfikuj się – rozległo się w windzie. Na chwilę podświetlił się czytnik identyfikatorów. Malcolm przyłożył do niego dokument.  
\- Brak autoryzacji – oznajmił ten sam, nieco mechaniczny głos. – Jeśli pomyliłeś piętra, wciśnij właściwy przycisk, jeśli nie, ponów identyfikację.  
Karta Zoe również nie działała. Reynolds zaklął w galaktycznym. Spodziewał się, że będą problemy, śnił o problemach, ale nie sądził, że będąc tak blisko celu, nie da rady go osiągnąć. Zdenerwowany wcisnął 4. Winda po chwili otworzyła drzwi, ukazując jasnożółty korytarz pośród morza biurowych boksów.  
\- Musimy się tam dostać – rzucił, starając się wyglądać naturalnie. Kilka głów uniosło się, słysząc dźwięk otwieranych drzwi windy, ale gdy tylko zauważano skafandry z logo ochrony, natychmiast wracano do przerwanych zajęć.  
\- Możemy spróbować schodami – zaproponowała Zoe.  
\- Idę o zakład, że nie ma wejścia na to piętro z klatki schodowej albo jest, tylko wrota mają pól metra grubości i są zabezpieczone takim samym czytnikiem jak winda. Zauważyłaś, że ona ma podwójne drzwi? – Wcisnął przycisk przywołujący windę i gdy tylko ta się zatrzymała, wysłał ją na ostatnie piętro, a sam zablokował zewnętrzne drzwi identyfikatorem. Winda odjechała, a oni z trudem otworzyli szyb. We wnętrzu panował charakterystyczny zaduch.  
Reynolds chwycił się drabinki technicznej i zaczął schodzić jak najszybciej. Windę w każdej chwili ktoś mógł wezwać na niższe piętra, więc nie zwlekając, podjął próbę otwarcia drzwi. Siłował się z nimi przez moment, gdy usłyszał, że dźwig się porusza. Przylgnął do ściany szybu, ale winda zatrzymała się ponownie kilka pięter nad nim. Szarpnięciem otworzył oporny mechanizm, ale jednocześnie stracił równowagę. Usiłował jeszcze się uratować, w ostatnim momencie chwytając rozpaczliwie czegokolwiek, ale palce natrafiły na pustkę.

Nie pamiętał, w którym momencie zerwał się z fotela. Mebel leżał przewrócony, a on z przerażenia nie mógł uspokoić oddechu. Serce łomotało mu, jakby miało za chwilę wyskoczyć z piersi. Po chwili oparł się plecami o ścianę i powoli osunął na podłogę.  
\- To szaleństwo. Szaleństwo. Szaleństwo… – powtarzał monotonnie. – To nie dzieje się naprawdę. To nie jest realne. Jestem kapitanem statku kosmicznego, nazywam się Malcolm Reynolds i nie zwariowałem. Jeszcze nie zwariowałem. Jeszcze nie dziś.  
Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu tak siedział, ale zareagował dopiero na komunikat nadany radiowęzłem przez Washa.  
\- Szanowni państwo, zbliżamy się do B-612. Właściwie już wylądowaliśmy.  
Statkiem lekko zakołysało.  
-Nie – wymamrotał. – To niemożliwe.  
Wypadł z kajuty, jakby się za nim paliło. Przebiegł przez ładownię, ścigany wyraźnie zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami załogi, i otworzył drzwi ładowni. Mechanizm syknął, wyrównując ciśnienie, a na rampie rozładunkowej stał uśmiechnięty i tak samo szczurowaty jak poprzednio Georg Lee. Malcolm nawet nie zastanawiał się, co robi. Jego ręka sama odnalazła broń, odbezpieczyła ją i wycelowała w młodszego analityka Western&Company.  
\- Teraz dla odmiany zginiesz ty – powiedział i wystrzelił. Z lekkim zaskoczeniem poczuł szarpnięcie niebędące odrzutem broni, a na koszuli wykwitła mu szybko powiększająca się szkarłatna plama.  
\- Kto tym razem mnie zabił? – wyszeptał, opadając na kolana. Słyszał krzyk Zoe, przekleństwa Jayne'a, huk wystrzałów, a nad sobą zobaczył River. – Pięćset milinów dzwoneczków? – spytał słabo.  
\- Kolce nie służą do niczego. To tylko złośliwość kwiatów – oznajmiła, wprawiając go w przedśmiertne zdumienie.

Ponowna pobudka nie należała do przyjemnych. Był w swojej kabinie, a nie, jak spodziewał się jeszcze sekundę wcześniej, w trumnie albo na stole operacyjnym. Dokładnie sprawdził, czy aby na pewno jest cały. Dopiero wtedy zdecydował się wyjść na korytarz. Najwyraźniej coś było nie tak albo z jego głową, albo z rzeczywistością. Któreś z nich odtwarzało cały czas ten sam dzień. Nie wiedział tylko dlaczego. Przez okno na mostku ponownie zobaczył znajomy kształt B-612.  
\- Wash, poproś o dok numer 7 – rzucił, stając w drzwiach.  
\- Już się robi, kapitanie. – Wash wcisnął klawisz przy ekranie komunikacyjnym. Malcolm pospiesznie zszedł z mostka i udał się wprost do ładowni, gdzie Jayne i Zoe szykowali się do opuszczenia pokładu.  
\- Idziemy razem – oznajmił.  
Wash wylądował wprost w doku – delikatnie jak poprzednim wyśnionym razem.  
Kapitana nie zaskoczyła również obecność River. Pozostała dwójka zareagowała dopiero, gdy przebrzmiało pierwsze zadnie.  
\- Lubię nocą słuchać gwiazd. Są jak pięćset milionów dzwoneczków. – Dziewczyna nieznacznie przekręciła głowę, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Jakby na mnie tak się gapiła, to miałbym dreszcze. – Cobb przypiął do pasa rewolwer.  
\- Jayne, bez komentarza, proszę! – syknął Malcolm, zastanawiał się, co może zrobić inaczej, by wydostać się z zapętlonego koszmaru.  
\- Mówię to, co myślę.  
\- Przestań zachowywać się jak dzieciak. Jakbyśmy nie mieli innych poważnych zmartwień. Dorosły facet dostaje dreszczy i oczekuje ataku ze strony nastolatki. Bez przesady. Jesteś od niej ponad dwa razy cięższy. Poradzisz sobie. I niech ktoś wreszcie otworzy te drzwi. Nie mam zamiaru sterczeć tu przez cały dzień.  
Zoe nacisnęła przycisk i wrota ładowni odskoczyły z sykiem. Był to identyczny syk jak poprzednio, a na rampie stał nie kto inny jak młodszy analityk Western&Company. Zanim jednak zdążył się odezwać, Mal oznajmił:  
\- Miło nam pana widzieć, panie Lee. Chcemy spotkać się pana przełożonym. Oczekuję, że nas pan do niego niezwłocznie zaprowadzi i będzie milczał przez całą drogę.  
Georg nerwowo przełknął ślinę, skinął głową i poprowadził grupę do Tawerny Gronostaja.  
Podeszli bezpośrednio do stolika zajmowanego przez wydawcę i Malcolm usiadł naprzeciw niego. Postanowił zastosować dokładnie te same metody negocjacyjne, co poprzednio. Dały identyczny, satysfakcjonujący finansowo rezultat.  
Na statek wrócił zadowolony. Zlecił Kaylee odkręcenie osłony i zwołał zebranie w kantynie, podczas którego rozdzielił zadania dokładnie tak samo, jak podczas snu zakończonego niepowodzeniem w szybie windy. Trochę irytowało go tłumaczenie wszystkiego od początku, ale starał się tego nie okazywać.  
Po zamontowaniu nowej osłony wystartowali ku Anturii. Udało się im powtórzyć poprzedni scenariusz i teraz Malcolm i Zoe stali na czwartym piętrze, ignorowani przez pracowników biura. Zanim wysiedli, nacisnęli wszystkie przyciski pięter znajdujących się powyżej, wymuszając zatrzymanie się na każdym z nich choć na chwilę. W ten sposób zyskali kilka minut. Ponownie posłużyli się identyfikatorem , by zablokować zewnętrzne drzwi i Reynolds zszedł po drabince technicznej piętro niżej. Washburne podążała tuż za nim i asekurowała go, trzymając za połę kombinezonu, gdy mocował się z opornymi drzwiami. Tym razem nie spadł, ale w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie, jakie zagrożenia czekają na nich dalej.  
Oboje weszli na długi, biały korytarz. Pod sufitem zauważyli kamerę. Zoe wskazał drzwi oznaczone numerem 304. Nawet nie były zamknięte. Weszli do środka. Wzdłuż ścian ciągnęły się olbrzymie terraria, w których wylegiwały się różnego rodzaju gady. W głębi pokoju, przy biurku siedziała najwyżej dwudziestoletnia dziewczyna. Otwarcie drzwi zwróciło jej uwagę, więc wstała. Na sobie miała niemożliwy do przeoczenia, obcisły czerwony kombinezon, opinający jej ciało niczym rękawiczka. Odrzuciła na plecy pasmo długich blond włosów i spytała:  
\- Mogę w czymś pomóc?  
Nie tego się spodziewał. Nie wiedział, co właściwie powinien zabrać z pokoju 304, by zadowolić Mister Fina. Równie dobrze mógł być to wąż, jak i ta oszałamiająca dziewczyna. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nieprofesjonalnie się ślini.  
\- Wie pani, gdzie jest pracownik z 311? – Zoe uratowała go od konieczności odpowiedzi na pytanie. W tej chwili z trudem skleciłby najprostsze zdanie. – Mamy do niego kilka pytań.  
\- Obawiam się, że nie będę w stanie pomóc. – Usiadła za biurkiem. – W 311 jest schowek na odczynniki.  
Trudno jest wyszarpnąć broń spod ochronnego kombinezonu i trwa to zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Zanim mu się to udało, dziewczyna nacisnęła jeden z przycisków na blacie biurka. Zawyła syrena alarmowa.  
Wypadli na korytarz, na którym słychać już było donośne kroki ochrony. Z windy nie mogli skorzystać, wycofali się więc do 304, zabarykadowali drzwi... i zostali ukąszeni niemal jednocześnie. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, że dziewczyna podkradła się do nich i wcale nie jest bezbronna. Zanim osunął się na ziemię, zdołał wychrypieć:  
\- Kim jesteś?  
\- Nie wiesz? – Wydawała się naprawdę zdumiona. Wokół obu przedramion miała oplecione syczące gady pokryte mocno kontrastującą czerwono-czarną łuską. – Nazywam się Luna Jones.

Sytuacja go przerastała. Raz nawet w akcie kompletnej desperacji strzelił sam do siebie, by po chwili znów cały i zdrowy otworzyć oczy po drzemce w swojej kajucie. Co prawda za którymś z kolei razem udało mu się wydusić nieco informacji z Mister Fina, ale musiał się nieźle nagimnastykować, by skłonić wydawcę do zwierzeń. Dwa razy nacisnął zbyt mocno, co w tym miejscu zakończyło akcję i odesłało go z powrotem na początek planszy. Nieopatrznie zapytał wprost, czy chodzi o Lunę Jones. Kompletnie zapomniał o wstępie, którego ta rozmowa zdecydowanie wymagała. Mister Fin zastrzelił go osobiście. Za drugim razem spytał, do czego Luna Jones jest potrzebna takiemu znanemu biznesmenowi, który może mieć właściwie każda kobietę. Wtedy Fin udusił go gołymi rękami. Zoe i Jayne usiłowali jakoś pomóc, ale wydawca miał niesamowitą krzepę. Po tych nieprzemyślanych próbach był już ostrożniejszy.  
Ostatecznie Fin przyznał, że chodzi o dziewczynę. Miała być ona jakoby jego narzeczoną, która porzuciła go niemal przed ołtarzem. Olbrzym chciał odzyskać jej względy, ale mu się do tej pory nie udało. Luna zaczęła studia, badania nad neurotoksynami i odpornością osobniczą, a potem zaciągnęła się na „Ginewrę", podpisując wieloletni kontrakt. Nie chciała wrócić. Nie chciała rozmawiać. Nie chciała widzieć Mister Fina na oczy. On deklarował jej dozgonną miłość. Malcolma aż skręcało z nadmiaru romantyzmu. Różnica wieku między kochankami była znaczna, a raczej pokoleniowa. Gdyby się uprzeć, to on mógłby być jej dziadkiem. Uczucie miało jakoby pokonać te 42 różniące ich lata i eksplodować. Nie chodziło wcale o złoto, informacje czy broń, a jedynie o sprowadzenie Luny Jones na B-612, by porozmawiała sobie z byłym narzeczonym. Reynolds zginął kilka razy, bo nie mogli początkowo znaleźć sposobu, by przekonać dziewczynę do spotkania. Uporczywie nazywała Fina „bezdusznym draniem" i dostawała spazmów, gdy tylko słyszała jego nazwisko. Ostatecznie uciekł się do wiedzy medycznej Simona. Zastanawiał się też, czy nie poprosić o pomoc specjalistki od relacji międzyludzkich, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował i nie skontaktował się w tej sprawie z Inarą.  
Oczywiście mógłby uprowadzić dziewczynę, ale nie znalazł sposobu, by nieprzytomną przetransportować poza osłonę. Simon dał mu jeden zastrzyk, który nawet udało się im zgubić podczas jednej z prób przeniknięcia do ośrodka. Kolejne niepowodzenie zawdzięczali zbyt małej dawce środka, przez co dziewczyna zdołała jakoś oprzytomnieć, wyrwać się i wszcząć alarm. Wtedy zginęli wszyscy na „Serenity", bo Luna usłyszała chwilę wcześniej, jak rozmawiali o zabraniu jej na statek. Malcolm, Zoe i Jayne, którzy jakimś cudem wydostali się z terenu ośrodka, konali potem długo, bo po trzech godzinach skończył im się tlen w butlach.  
Kilkukrotnie rezygnował i nie podpisywał umowy, ale nie przerywało to zaklętego kręgu. Mimo że nie podobało mu się porywanie Luny, czuł, że musi doprowadzić do jej spotkania z Mister Finem.  
Tym razem miało się udać. Dziewczyna szła między nimi nieco sztywno. Zwiększona dawka leku, który zaaplikowano jej z zaskoczenia, uczyniła z niej istotę potulną, cichą i dającą się kierować. Posłusznie założyła przyniesiony ze strażnicy kombinezon ochrony i teraz dawała się wyprowadzić. Zawodny system bezpieczeństwa ponownie ich przepuścił. Malcolm zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że oszukanie go wymaga jedynie, by dwie osoby stanęły na jednej nodze. W ten sposób cztery osoby mogły opuścić teren, dysponując tylko dwoma identyfikatorami.  
\- Nie zmieścimy się do łazika. – Zoe cały czas wypatrywała zagrożenia. – Musimy zabrać jeszcze doktora.  
\- Ona praktycznie nic nie waży. Nie wzięliśmy dużo wyposażenia. Damy radę – powiedział, mając nadzieję, że sprzęt nie zawiedzie.  
Do statku dotarli już bez przeszkód, ale kapitan odetchnął dopiero, gdy znaleźli się na orbicie.  
Krótki lot na B-612 nieco otrzeźwił dziewczynę.  
\- Będziecie się smażyć w piekle – oznajmiła, gdy środek uspokajający przestał w końcu działać.  
\- Jeśli nie zamilkniesz, to każe cię zakneblować i zamknąć w kajucie – ostrzegł Reynolds.  
Ponownie wylądowali w doku numer 7. Tym razem czekał na nich sam Mister Fin. Wszedł na pokład bez pytania o zgodę czy zaproszenia, od razu obierając sobie za cel Lunę.  
\- Znowu się widzimy, złotko – zagaił. – Pamiętasz, co ci obiecałem?  
\- A ty wiesz, co ja obiecałam tobie? – Szarpnęła suwak pod szyją, rozpinając nieco kombinezon. Błyskawicznie sięgnęła pod ubranie, wyłuskując małego zielonkawego węża. – Jeśli się zbliżysz, zginiesz.  
Gad zasyczał, niezadowolony ze zmiany temperatury. Rozdwojonym językiem badał powietrze.  
\- Jayne, czy nie miałeś jej przypadkiem obszukać? – syknęła Zoe  
\- Nie było czasu, a miałem jej nie obmacywać, prawda?  
Tymczasem Fin, niezrażony, kontynuował.  
\- Chciałem ci wyjaśnić…  
\- Co, do wszystkich demonów, chciałeś mi wyjaśniać? To, że sypiałeś i zapewne nadal sypiasz ze swoją sekretarką, czy może te wiadomości, które znalazłam w twoim notatniku? – Zaklęła po galaktycznemu. Nawet Jayne wydawał się zbulwersowany zasłyszanym słownictwem. – A teraz ty, który doskonale wiedziałeś, kim jestem, gdy się ze mną wiązałeś, oczekujesz, że wrócę do ciebie po jednej ckliwej gadce? Niedoczekanie twoje!  
Gad, jakby wyczuwając strach swojej pani, zatopił zęby w wytatuowanej dłoni wydawcy. Fin ze złością uderzył Lunę w twarz.  
\- Suka.  
\- Mister Fin… Jest pan na moim statku. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym pozwalał komukolwiek na takie zachowanie na tym pokładzie. Te zasady dotyczą zarówno załogi, jak i gości.  
Ale wydawca już go nie słuchał. Osunął się na kolana i wodził szklistym wzrokiem po zebranych.  
\- Trzeba mu pomóc! – Simon nie mógł stać spokojnie.  
\- Nie macie surowicy – zauważyła Luna. – A on dostał to, na co zasłużył. Obiecał, że wam zapłaci. Pewnie obiecał wam złote góry. Tylko to się dla niego liczyło. Kasa, kasa i jeszcze raz kasa. Czy wiecie, dlaczego się ze mną związał? Co we mnie widział? Co nim kierowało? Jestem Luna Jones, „królowa przeciwciał". Moja krew jest cenniejsza niż złoto.  
Mister Fin padł na twarz, zdecydowanie martwy. Z zaciśniętych dotychczas palców wytoczył się odbezpieczony granat.  
Szlag – pomyślał Malcolm na chwilę przed wybuchem.

\- Co Pan tu robi, kapitanie? – Wash zerknął przez ramię. Nie spodziewał się Malcolma na mostku, szczególnie że ten kilka godzin wcześniej skończył swoją wachtę.  
\- Sprawdzam, czy wyrabiasz nadgodziny – mruknął Reynolds.  
\- Lądujemy za dwadzieścia minut. Dostaliśmy pozwolenie na lądowisko numer 2.  
\- To zlecenie śmierdzi na milę, Wash. Nie bierzemy go. Wolę już po kolana brodzić w krowim łajnie niż mieć do czynienia z kimś poszukującym „uczciwych ludzi pracy". Powiadom ich kontrolę lotów i weź kurs na Herę. To tylko trzy godziny lotu stąd, a nie musimy być kryształowo uczciwi, by podjąć się tamtego zadania. Na pewno będzie bezpieczniejsze niż to, co nas tu czeka. Powiadom wszystkich o zmianie planów. Wykonać.  
\- Tak jest, kapitanie.  
Głowa pulsowała podejrzanie. Zaczęła, gdy tylko zszedł z mostka. Wrażenie déjà vu zniknęło, ale jakoś nie był w stanie zaufać swoim zmysłom. Przez kilkanaście minut snuł się bez celu po statku.  
W kuchni śniadanie trwało w najlepsze, z daleka słyszał rozmowy i śmiechy. Korytarz był miejscem tak samo dobrym jak każde inne. Ściana, o którą się oparł, wibrowała lekko. Tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zatrzymał się w tym miejscu i ile już tu tkwi. Z analizowania wzajemnego położenia nitów wyrwał go dźwięk kroków.  
\- Nie chcę słyszeć żadnych protestów, kapitanie. – Kaylee wzięła go pod rękę i zaprowadziła, a raczej zaciągnęła do punktu pierwszej pomocy. Simon już czekał na miejscu. Najwyraźniej ukartowali to i – co najgorsze – byli w zmowie. Brakowało tylko pastora jako przywódcy spisku.  
\- Nic mi nie jest.  
\- Tak, tak. Oczywiście. – Posadziła go na leżance. – Nie jestem lekarzem, ale widzę, że nie czuje się pan dobrze. Gdyby pan był silnikiem, to wiedziałabym, jak pana naprawić, bo to moja praca. Szczerze mówiąc, widywałam rzeczy wypełzające z rynsztoka, które wyglądały lepiej niż pan.  
Malcolm poddał się. Simon zmusił go do patrzenia za swoim przesuwającym się palcem, poświecił latarką w oczy i westchnął. Kaylee usiadła obok, gotowa własnym ciałem bronić drzwi i uniemożliwić pacjentowi ucieczkę.  
\- Będę musiał pobrać krew do badania, ale już teraz widzę, że ma pan zaburzone reakcje…  
\- Ten dzień nigdy się nie skończy. – Reynolds nie był w stanie nawet zaprotestować. – Będzie trwał w nieskończoność, przynajmniej do momentu, aż eksploduje mi głowa…  
Doktor wyglądał na zmartwionego.  
\- Kiedy i co jadł pan ostatnio, kapitanie? I kiedy pan spał?  
\- Dziś po wachcie.  
\- Nie, nie spał pan. Najpierw siedział pan na mostku, potem spacerował pan po pokładzie prawie do rana. Nie spał pan.  
\- Simon, River powtarza w kółko taki ładny cytat. – Miał wrażenie, że zaczyna lekko odpływać.  
\- „Zabić drozda"?  
\- Coś o słuchaniu gwiazd…

\- Teraz śpi. – Simon zamknął drzwi punktu pierwszej pomocy. – Jest wyczerpany. Nie wiem, od kiedy nie sypiał, ale to musiało trwać już dłuższy czas.  
\- Dwa tygodnie i trzy dni. – Pastor westchnął. – Wtedy z pokłady zeszła Inara.  
\- Nie! – Kaylee nie mogła uwierzyć. – Ale dlaczego? Przecież oni cały czas się kłócą.  
River nie słuchała już więcej. Wycofała się, by nikt jej nie zauważył, i poszła na mostek. Statek leciał stabilnym kursem na autopilocie. Usiadła w fotelu drugiego pilota i z menu ekranu komunikacyjnego wybrała jedno połączenie. Znajoma twarz pojawiła się po jakimś czasie trochę niewyraźna, ale głos było słychać doskonale.  
\- River? Coś się stało?  
Dziewczyna popatrzyła Inarze w oczy i wypowiedziała jedno zdanie, nim się rozłączyła:  
\- Na zawsze ponosisz odpowiedzialność za to, co oswoiłeś.

KONIEC


End file.
